Time for T
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: "Who's Tracey talking to?" It seemed he was asking the door, more than Amanda. They stayed quiet for a second and heard the muffled voice of Tracey through the door. "Trace?" Set before the events of North Yankton.


It was a warm afternoon, the sun setting, leaving an orange sky to loom over the trailer park. In one of those trailers, Michael Townley lay on his bed, beer in hand and eyes closed, losing himself in his usual daydreams. He smiled faintly at the sound of his 6 year old daughter, Tracey, giggling and talking to her little brother, Jimmy, in their shared bedroom which was right next to his and Amanda's. God, it was pure bliss when his kids were quiet and actually got along at times.

At that moment, he heard the door to the bedroom slide open and Amanda walked in. He opened one of his eyes and smiled at her. But something wasn't right. He opened his eyes fully and a mixture of confusion, shock and worry was written on his face.

"What?" Amanda asked, shifting under his gaze. Michael just stared and pointed to the little boy she was holding in her arms. "Has the alcohol finally killed your brains cells? What's wrong?"

"You have Jimmy?" He finally got out.

"Yes, he's been with me for like an hour, what's up?" She looked at the 4 year old in her arms, then back at her husband, who was now staring at the door at the opposite end of the room.

"Who's Tracey talking to?" It seemed he was asking the door, more than Amanda. They stayed quiet for a second and heard the muffled voice of Tracey through the door. "Trace!?" Michael got up from the bed and quickly made his way to the door of Tracey's room, with Amanda right behind him. He opened the door and saw Tracey at her miniture pink table, a tiara on her head and a pink teapot in her hand. She was pouring imaginary tea into a pink teacup, which was being held by a dirty, large hand.

"T!?" Michael let out, not sure whether to be relieved or terrified. "What the fu...uh... frick are you doing here?" He asked his best friend, minding his language. Trevor was sat at the table on one of the tiny chairs, his back hunched and his knees reaching his chest.

"Oh, hello. I'm just here for a spot of tea." Trevor explained, in a rather posh voice. A small cough was heard from the little girl sitting across from him. He looked at her and let out a 'oh right' in his normal voice, but went back to his posh voice when addressing the two adults standing in the door way. "with, Princess Tracey, Sir Teddy, Madam Bunny and Mistress Candy," He said, pointing to the toys Tracey had assigned the names to. "Which, to be honest, Sweetheart, I still think sounds like a stripper name." Tracey giggled even though she didn't fully understand what that meant.

Michael and Amanda just stared in disbelief. "How did you..." Michael started. "How did you even get in here?"

"Door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't." Amanda piped up, finally coming to her senses.

"Ok, I may have unlocked it myself." Trevor admitted. "But why would you lock it?"

"Because we have the likes of you-"

"Mandy." Michael turned to her, speaking quietly. "I'll handle it."

Amanda glared at her husband, giving one look to Trevor, then back to Michael. She huffed, mumbling, 'I want him out of my house' and went back into the bedroom to lie down. Michael watched her leave, but looked down when he felt something on his leg. He noticed Jimmy standing behind him, clutching his jean leg and watching the strange scene in front of him.

"Why, it is Sir James." Trevor announced grandly. "Would he like to join us?" At that, Jimmy's face lit up and rushed over to his Uncle Trevor. He tripped and would've landed on his face if it hadn't been for said Uncle catching him. He picked up the little 4 year old and sat him on his knee. "You done slaying those dragons?"

Michael watched his friend talking with his kids. He could never get his head around the fact that Trevor was the most insane, psychotic and violent person he'd ever met, but he could also be a cuddly teddy bear, especially around Tracey and Jimmy. He shook his head, chuckling.

"What you laughing at?" Michael looked up, only to be caught in one scary-ass glare.

"Nothing." Michael shook his head again, folding his arms over his chest. "Nothing. It's cute, this is a cute scene." He let a smile show. Before Trevor could let out any kind of insult that was building up, Tracey jumped in.

"Do you want to sit with us, King Daddy?" She yelled out.

"Not right now, sweetie."

"Yeah. He's too fat." Trevor laughed, with the two kids joining in. Michael would usually fire an insult back, which would lead to one of their full blown arguments. But, with his kids right there and Trevor being in a good mood for once, he didn't want it to come to that. So he played along. He brought a hand to his chest, asif he were fataly wounded, falling against the door frame.

"Ow, T, Ow." His kids continued to giggle. The scowl that was on Trevor's face, was replaced with an amused smirk.

...

Amanda suddenly awoke in her bed. She must've drifted off for a minute there. When the general sleepiness passed with a yawn, she overheard the sounds of laughter. Curious, she got up and walked over to the door, leading to the source of all the noise. She slid the door open and peered inside. She felt her heart swell at the image in front of her. Her two children giggling and screaming with delight. Jimmy was now wearing his baseball helmet, swinging round a fake sword. It seems he was defending his sister from the evil Dragon, who was respectivly being played by Trevor, who seemed to have his head covered by the hood of his green jacket, but didn't have his arms in it, probably for a cape effect. Then there was Michael, who had Tracey on his shoulders, giving her a great view of the battle.

Amanda watched, a smile on her face. It surprised her that she was actually happy with Trevor for once. Not wanting to disturb them, since they were being normal for once, well as normal as two criminals like Michael and Trevor could get, she closed the door.

"ARGH! YOU GOT ME!"

"The battle is won! Congradulations, Sir James!"

"YAY~ JIMMY~"

...

Michael snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around at his $5,000 kitchen and listened to his now 20 year old kids screaming at eachother. He sighed, leaning against the counter and knocking back his glass of whisky.

He hated this. He hated when he had fuck all to do. Because it made him think. It made him remember. He would always think of the memories of the good times he had. Repeating them, since he didn't really have that many. And it seemed that the same person would be in those memories. The person he left in North Yankton, 9 years ago. He hated to admit it, but he missed the fucking psycho. Sometimes he'd regret the desicion he made back then, but it was good for his family. The family who seemed to hate him now.

He poured himself another glass of whisky, drifting back into his thoughts. The time passed and it had been around an hour and a half. In that time, he had made his way to the living room couch. His kids had finally shut the fuck up, and he was sure he heard someone slam the front door. He went to take another sip of his drink, but realised it was empty. He got up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." He mumbled to himself, as he picked up a block of weed. That's when Amanda walked in. They argued. Then Jimmy walked in. They argued. Then this prick called Fabien walked in. More arguing.

Due to the yelling, nobody heard the footsteps in the hall.

"Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"

"Did somebody say yoga?" Silence swept over the room as the familiar man walked in.

"Trevor." Michael wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified.

"Michael."

* * *

**I'm really addicted to this fandom right now.**

**I wasn't sure whether to include the last part, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending it.**

**I love the idea of Trevor being awesome with kids, especially when Tracey and Jimmy were little. Uncle T is like, one of the cutest things ever.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed xoxo**


End file.
